That Day
by Alexander - Godslayer
Summary: It had been love at first sight… it just took her a very long time to realize it…


**Disclaimer:** Kim Possible belongs to Disney. The story is mine, but yours to enjoy.

Dedicated to **Blackbird**, **Nightelemental** and my dear **Salem**. (Thanks!)

——————————————————————————————————————————

**That Day**

Victory is something everybody loves to taste, especially when it makes you feel _so_ proud of yourself!

That was exactly what Bonnie Rockwaller was feeling right now: Happy and prideful of this triumph that had cost her so much effort and so many nights of training. It hadn't been easy. She had even felt insecure until a few seconds ago, but now she was really enjoying the reward of her _worthy_ sacrifices.

"Sorry, Kim" She said mockingly, with a smile on her face and enjoying the redhead's present look.

She did it: She had defeated the teenager superhero, Kim Possible. Who could do anything now? Uh!?

Their rivalry had began the very same day that they met, when a younger Kimmie had decided to prove herself as a cheerleader while little Bonnie was the squad leader, and as the strict leader she used to be, the 'newbie' had been put into what she called an impossible cheerleading routine. She wasn't really expecting her to succeed, nor was she going to demand her to accomplish said routine in order to join the squad. She just wanted that every girl that would join them would be ready to prove herself the best she could against all odds.

But fate had been ironic that day, perversely ironic.

What kind of girl was this one? She wondered back then. The damn redhead had completed the routine! Without a mistake!! Landing in front of her, keeping the finishing position, catching up her breath and smiling showing her braced teeth, tween Kim had won her classmates' applauses and Bonnie had her pencil broken between her teeth because of the impression.

She would never admit. Her thoughts from that day would stay with her and only in her mind until the day she was buried with them. But the truth was that Bonnie had never _-ever-_ been as impressed as she had been in said occasion. That girl had been totally amazing, spectacular, gorgeous, glamorous, and dammed may be her hidden modesty, but the only world that could really fit the new girl on that field was none other but **Perfect**, with the capital P and all.

But now, today, Bonnie had finally accomplished what she had sworn that very same day: To surpass Kim Possible, to defeat Miss Perfect. She finally did it, she had overcome even perfection and, after all the cheerleaders' votes of the leader election were given, she could rightfully reclaim her position as the squad leader once again. She-had-won.

"Congratulations, Bon-Bon" Tara said, and yes, it felt good.

Kim suspired a surrendered sigh for a moment, looking clearly depressed and even disappointed with herself. But after that she stared back at the tanned girl with a glance that the brunette couldn't read, but looked a bit aggressive and sad at the same time.

"Happy now?" She asked harshly

Happy now? What kind of question was that!? Of course she was happy! After all that time having to tolerate being eclipsed by her, she had finally surpassed her limits and became the best! How could she _not_ be happy? More importantly: Why was she starting to _not_ feel happy anymore?

"C'mon, K" Bonnie replied feeling a bit tense because of finding uneasiness in her own voice. She decided to give her rival some credit "You fought well"

"Riiiigth" Kim replied, evidently annoyed, and for some reason, Bonnie didn't find it enjoyable.

"Come on, have a sense of sport, won't you take it a little better?"

Especially considering that it wasn't Bonnie the one who had picked the fight this time, nor Kim actually. It was originally suggested by Tara that the tanned cheerleader was standing out among them, and so some of the girls wondered which of them would make a better leader. And so both cheerleaders competed, showing their best routine and abilities. Bonnie had to admit, at least to herself, that she had been worried, even _scared_ of being humiliated again by her rival, but things turned out for her benefit, or rather… she turned them.

"Like you would"

All right, she would have to admit being disqualifier towards the redhead, which was probably very irritating for her, but she had her reasons to do so. Now that she had finally gotten the reward for her competitive attitude, things could be different… if Kim allowed them to.

"Have you forgotten who has been, for a very long time actually, in your actual position?"

"I'd like to see you dealing with mine now"

"Well, I just proved you that I can!"

Honestly, they had been opponents at some point, but at least Bonnie had enough nobility to acknowledge her rival's abilities, at least to herself. Couldn't Kim trust in her? Even just a bit? Or was it that the ex-leader was now taking the same attitude that the new leader had until today?

"…lucky" Kim murmured, and that _was it_.

"What's wrong with you!?" Bonnie exclaimed "Are you really such a bad loser, Possible!? I though you were better than that"

No one said a thing after such reaction, nobody knew when had Bonnie gotten so angry, and the silence was very uncomfortable.

"Better?" Kim asked, an almost sinister grin on her face "Like… better than you?"

And who was the witch now? Bonnie felt like she was falling into her rival's trap and concluded that she had to do something about it. She couldn't underestimate Kim now, even if she had just defeated her, somehow it seemed like the fight wasn't over yet…

No, it definitely wasn't… and it wouldn't be until Miss Perfect admitted that Bonnie had defeated her, and she just got the right weapon.

"So far, yeah!" She replied, sure that modesty was the last thing Kim would expect from her, but now that she was on the top position, she was feeling brave enough to give it a try "But it seems I was wrong about you. You just couldn't allow yourself to see anyone doing better than you, right?"

"Well, look who's talking!" Kim replied defiantly. Oh yes: They still were in the middle of their battle. "You could never be satisfied just because you couldn't be the squad leader!"

"And what is wrong with that?" She countered. It would have been impossible for Bonnie to realize, while asking such question, that she would regret it: "What's wrong with following your ideals, your objectives?"

"That you don't care about the price!" Kim answered. In all their years together, Bonnie had never seen the redhead talking with such seriousness and emotion at the same time "You don't care what or who you have to leave behind to obtain whatever you want, you don't even care if you need to hurt someone as long as you get what you want! I don't want to even think about the leader you're going to be with such attitude!"

If it wasn't because Bonnie knew that it wouldn't be right to perform physical offense, 'cause that would totally demark a disrespectful and incorrect behavior on her, she wouldn't be putting so much efforts in restraining. She had to remain morally right. However…

The ex-leader of the squad let go a frustrated sigh and looked aside.

"Why do I even bother lecturing you? You're so hateful"

"Hateful!?" The brunette barked. Kim had already crossed the line way too much with her, and she could barely stand it by now.

"Yeah! You heard me, Bonnie, I hate you!!"

Having almost lost control over her emotions and forgetting about morality, Bonnie raised her right arm and hand, ready smack Kim Possible in such a hard way that would leave her cheek red, ready to give this dammed girl a lesson, but not ready to… find herself unable to…

"_**I Hate You"**_

The words resonated inside of her, making her heart emit beat so hard that it hurt her chest, and then again, stronger and more painful than the last one, and again, and again and again…

Her hand stayed there, raised and paralyzed as she stared into her rival's green eyes, perplexed and entranced. This wasn't how it was supposed to be… it never was. Bonnie wanted to defeat Kim, wanted to put the girl down, under her in matters of positions. She wanted Kim to be inferior to her, she wanted Kim to depend on her, to look up at her.

But to be hated… NEVER! Despite all her feelings, despite all the ways the new squad leader had treated the redhead before, she _never_ hated her, not even a little. No… she hated herself for not being able to stand as high as her opponent, for not managing to be as great as the hero that could do anything.

She could never hate Kim, because Kim was what Bonnie had always wanted to be: A born leader, admired by her followers, always cheerful, always successful, someone who everybody would love… like Bonnie herself, who was sure that she could have achieved all that if only the redhead hadn't stood in her way.

The brunette lowered her hand, even though Kim had never got into a defensive position. She finally realized… she had done it all wrong… _all_ wrong…

_How could I ever hate you?_ Bonnie questioned herself. _When you are all I love in a person?_

If she could go back to the past, she would. If she could rewrite all their history together, she would. If she could change it all, she would. If she could change, she… she…

But it was too late now…

All she had done, all the efforts she did to make her hero feel the same way towards her were an immense, unforgivable and irredeemable mistake. The only thing she got from it… was Kim's hate.

"_**I Hate You"**_

Bonnie sighed, lowering her head. To hell with everything. Nothing even mattered anymore…

The hand that was about to smack her rival's check only a few moments ago was now raising again, slowly and soft, finally landing in the heroic teen's shoulder, which she stroked delicately. A confused Kim stared at the tanned girl, who just then raised her head again showing a small smile, but with eyes that seemed to be about to cry.

"You're right" She said "You're always right"

The tone of her voice, her trembling voice, sound like… happy, no… like _pretending_ to be happy. Kimberly Ann was starting to worry, thinking that there was something seriously wrong with her classmate.

"Bonnie?"

"I'm not worthy of this position. You are" Bonnie declared, neither doubts nor deceiving could be found those words, which was only freaking Kim even more.

"What?"

"After all… what kind of leader could I be with a personality like mine? Even I don't what to think about it…" Bonnie added, sounding both serious and joking at the same time, but still with a trace of sadness.

"But… why?" Kim asked, feeling more confused than… ever. "Why are you doing this?"

The only response she got was the tanned girl placing her other hand on the redhead's other shoulder, adding nervousness to her confusion.

"Bonnie?"

"Because you win, Kim" She said, and then… she closed her eyes, so delicately that nobody could have ever expected such softness from her… and then she reopened them, big tears falling from her eyes like waterfalls and a wide, trembling smile on her face. The look on her eyes was… heartbreaking. "You win"

Part of her wanted to do this as fast as she could, the other part wanted to do it unhurriedly. Both parts made an agreement to go at normal speed. Slow enough to allow a person to escape from the upcoming action, but not enough for someone as freaked out as the victim was.

The distance between the two rivals was smaller at every second. Nervousness invading the amused gazing cheerleaders, who were barely able to believe their own eyes. While Kim's eyes were opening a bit more with each moment, Bonnie's were closing even more slowly than before, while her face turning a bit as the proximity increased.

Their lips met.

And there they stayed, in a moment that seemed to last forever. Both mesmerized in a kiss that was not fated, never supposed to happen.

_All that I ever wanted… was that you could admire me… and love me… like you made me love you that day…_

As their lips parted… they met each other's eyes once again, both recovering somewhat of a sane look. Kim knew Bonnie was serious with everything she was saying and doing; and Bon-Bon could finally understand her own feelings. Without fear nor hesitation, she hugged the redhead as gently and affectionately as she could, wishing that time could stop right there… forever.

Nothing else mattered anymore. Let the cheerleaders talk about their leader loving her rival, let the whole school know that Bonnie has fallen for the girl that could do anything, let them say she was a lesbian if they wanted to, let them think whatever their want. She couldn't care any less…

All that she wanted… was for Kim to know how much she loved her… now that she knew it herself…

**Fin**

——————————————————————————————————————————

**Author Notes:** This One-shot works as a counterpart to my other One-shot, "That Night", even though there is no factor relating both fics. I just wanted to do a Kim/Bonnie as I had already made a Kim/Shego. As with the other one-shot, it remains as a one-shot. I _may_ continue it if I feel like (and if I can come out with a good plot for this), but I'm not promising anything.

Anyway, hope you liked it.


End file.
